Laura
Laura is the youngest member of the Alpha Gang and is Rod's younger sister. Like her brother, she is shown to be a better dinosaur battler than the A-Team, despite her young age. Gallery Character Design Personality Laura is a genius with numbers and makes money playing in the stock market to fund the Alpha Gang's activities. She saw Rex's birth, despite the fact that she is younger than Rex by six years. She was the first person in the Alpha Gang to learn about (or get a hint) of Seth's true ambitions, when he threatens to hurt Dr. Z if she tells anyone about his tests. At this time, it is shown Laura kcares deeply about her grandpa and dinosaurs. She also seems to have a good relationship with Rod, and to be close to her parents. Laura never knew what Dr. Z did to Rex and his parents until Jonathan told them. Anime In the Anime, Laura is Rod's cheerful little sister, and Dr. Z's granddaughter. She is more of a rival than enemy to the D-team, being able to get along with them sometimes. She becomes good friends with them at the Season 1 finale. At first, Laura isn't shown much, except on quick snaps on Zeta Point. Although she and her brother have proven to be much better than the A-Team, Helga forces them to stay home and study. She is afraid of Helga, like all the other members of the Alpha Gang and D-Team (although Seth is an exception). After 'Escape from Zeta Point', Laura is shown once or twice, then on every episode when Seth sends her and Rod on missions. In Mesozoic Meltdown, Laura is shown as the D-team's friend on the first episode. Then she remains behind with Rod, Reece and Dr. Owen when Dr. Z accidentally sends the time machine into a time stream. She and Rod are reunited with their friends and the rest of Alpha Gang when the time machine tenporeraly comes back to present in 'Forest Fire Effect'. After that, Laura mostly hangs in the control room of the time machine. Until she and the others rescue the D-team's parents. Then Seth takes the Backlander, so Laura remains in the Space Pirates' ship and eventually goes back home to the future with Rex, Rod, Rex's parents, Dr. Z and the A-team. Manga In the manga, Laura is Dr.Z's granddaughter and Rod's sister. In the manga she isn't shown to be as smart as how she is in the anime, but more childish and emotional. She controls her dinosaurs with her emotions, such as when Rex made her cry when he said he didn't want to be her friend, so her dinosaur attacked him once she started screaming. She seems to enjoy playing games like hide and seek, and she looks for people by having her dinosaurs fire attacks at hiding spots. Max pointed out that this was unfair, although she didn't listen. After Max and Rex defeated her, she asked if she could be an actual friend of their's, and to make her happy, they say yes. DS Game In the DS Game, Laura is the first Alpha Gang member to be fought. She also uses wind dinosaurs, like Ceratosaurus, Alpha Dilophosaurus, Utahraptor and Alpha Allosaurus. However, in the second Euro Plain battle, she uses Baryonyx. In the DS Game, she has a habit of crying whenever she loses or when she wants to go somewhere the A-Team. She is very powerful and she has the loudest crying in all of history. Trivia *Laura looks a lot like Myst in ''Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne'' in the Dinosaur King Ranker image Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Alpha Gang Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game